


i am loving myself too much

by kesinikesana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Broken Bones, Dark Comedy, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Swearing, Vomiting, Yandere Papyrus, dont read this if you arent sick omfg, what are you? sick?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesinikesana/pseuds/kesinikesana
Summary: Papyrus is bored of owning his brother. He started to think, maybe he doesn't really love him. He just loves the idea of him. The only person that he loved dearly is himself. That doesn't make any sense, not to normal people though. What is he? A psychopath?A bit, probably, yes.So what to do then? Who should he probably own?Oh.He knew someoneexactlywho is just like Sans but is him at the same time.He would beperfect.





	1. he chased me and he wouldn't stop; saying "tag, you're it, tag tag you're it,"

**Author's Note:**

> there are suddenly, many great stories which involves stretch's suffering- i then got inspired lol.

He woke up with a severe headache. Fatigue clinging onto him like a leech. He almost rolled out of the sofa, making his bones contacted with the hard floor if not for his phalanges grabbing the arms of the sofa to stop himself for falling. He decided to stare at the ceiling for a minute. Why wouldn't the room stop spinning?

As his vision got clearer, it became clear to him that this isn't his house. It's... Classic's house?

Huh. That was weird, what was he even doing last night? Getting drunk to the point of going to another universe was a new achievement to him. Time to get back and get scolded by Blue. He had to apologize to Classic and Paps first though, he hoped he didn't make any trouble like... throwing up onto the floor. If he didn't do that then, he should probably ask Paps to make him some soup to shoo away the headache that still clung onto his head. His head hurt like a bitch.

Though he didn't remember drinking last night. It's the effect of the alcohol that is making him forget, right? Hangover was the only explanation for his headache and anterogade though. 

Or maybe he gets drugged and kidnapped by someone!?

Pft. No way, that's silly. He placed a hand on the wall to balance himself. It felt like he just swallowed a handful of sand, he felt so thirsty, and opening up his mouth to call for anyone would probably makes his sore throat felt worse. So he went to the kitchen instead, intent on grabbing a glass of water before calling for Paps.

Until, something clanked and he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down, and blinked at the object he just stared at. Was he still dreaming? Flicking his wrist he hissed when he felt pain. So, not a dream then. Maybe his eyes were playing a trick on him, so he wiped his eyes, only to meet the same strange object he saw earlier.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Looking at the source of the voice, there he saw the person he was looking for. He was smiling, which means Paps is in his usual happy moods. So... he didn't throw up onto the floor? Or make another fuss? He hoped that's what happened. Time to get some help.

"heyya paps," He began, slowly. He hoped in his unwell state he doesn't make himself looks too shameless by asking a favor right after he had just woken up on his house. "i know it's really weird but i seem to be having a severe hallucination, please heh- don't laugh about it," Papyrus only tilted his head, his usual smile still plastered onto his face. So Stretch took it as a cue to continue. "i saw, a chain around my ankle, its link leading to the floorboard somewhere under the sofa. my mind were playing a 'hostage situation' on me. weird, right?" Stretch chuckled to ease the atmosphere. He waited for the weird stare to be directed at him. But the stare never came.

"Actually, that's not a hallucination!" Papyrus shook his head, his face looking concerned. And he walked forward to his love, until they were face to face. "This," Papyrus pointed at his legs, and then walked back to the sofa, pointing at the floor beneath it. "Until this, is your 'freedom area' as I have given allowance to!"

Stretch stood still. Not only did his hallucination were playing trick on his visual, but to his hearing as well? Stretch hit his head couple times with his clenched hand. And hissed when he felt pain, this is not a dream, really? Confirmed two times. Maybe instead of drinking alcohol last night he had drunk one of that weird potion that was made of magic. He had heard of that, it messed with your body, messed with your mind. He didn't want to know why Undyne made stuff like that. Why in the world would Papyrus say things that is usually said by a kidnapper? That doesn't make a single sense.

"look," Stretch said, he hoped he doesn't bother Papyrus too much and Papyrus still wanted to be friends with him afterward. "i don't want to bother you further, but- can you make me a soup that could shoo away the effect of hangover?" Stretch scratches his skull. He would like to talk to the real Papyrus right now, not the Papyrus that was corrupted by his hallucination. "my brain just perceives you saying creepy things to me,"

Papyrus's eyes went blank. And Stretch felt like he was staring at an endless abyss. 

"uh- paps?"

"You think-" 

Stretch went rigid when Papyrus's hand grabbed a handful of his collar. As Papyrus took a step forward, Stretch took a step backward. They went like that until Stretch's legs hit the back of the sofa, his coccyx then hit the sofa, and Papyrus climbed onto him. "-that my love to you is just a hallucination?"

They went still like that. Papyrus waiting for his response and Stretch still processing the words at Papyrus had just said. Who is he? Who is this imposter? Not being hypocrite that he isn't an imposter himself. Even if his actions were real and that confirmed that this all isn't a hallucination, what Papyrus had just said were not normal. It's as if he were a completely different person.

"your... love?" Stretch blinked. Only that it occurs to him that the terrible jokes he had been making before (hostage situation, getting drugged and kidnapped) were turning into reality. But that can't be! Right? Stuff like that only happens in Fanfiction.

"enlighten me?" he asked instead.

Papyrus sighed. He then stood up, making Stretch felt glad the feeling of being suffocated had disappeared. "Last night, I gave you something that makes you ended up at this state," Papyrus said casually, and then he took a seat beside him. "It's honey! I made you a pancake with honey last night, and you devoured it without a second thought, little did you know..." Papyrus pulled out a vial, its sickly green color disturbed Stretch a lot. What was even that? Apparently, he had been too focused on identifying what was inside the vial that he didn't realize Papyrus's face was too close to his. "I poisoned it,"

Stretch chuckled again, he didn't know why he did that. Defense mechanism? "this is not funny, paps, stop it," Stretch's hand were put on Paps shoulder, trying to push him away the closeness starting to disturb him. Paps usually didn't know what 'private space' means with all the hugging and pinching on the cheekbones. But it was all just cute stuff and never really bothered Stretch until... now. Paps's hand grabbed around Stretch's wrist, his tight hold made Stretch's wince. 

"I. Am. NOT. Joking," And with each words it seems like his hold is getting tighter, Stretch swore he heard a crack there. And he couldn't seem to pull away. "I want you so much. I've planned this all along and it was so easy..." And with half-lidded eyes, Paps's face closed onto him, before their teeth could clank together without Stretch's consent, however, he flicked his phalanges with his other hand. And disappeared, leaving Papyrus trembling with rage and bunch of unexplainable emotions inside his SOUL. There is rage, there is disappointment, there is a  confusion; he had gone this far for him, why did he escape? He should've been grateful. His emotions all muddled together accompanied by a whisper: " _Why didn't you clip the magic blocker collar before he woke up_?" huffing, he calmed himself. Now is not the time to have a talk with the devil inside him, beside, he knew exactly where his lover would go.

-

So maybe, he is really in a fanfiction. 

What else? It's terrible. It's really terrible. Paps were saying those creepy things to him and those moments seemed so surreal. Where was the angel-like Papyrus who would give him scarf on a cold day even if Stretch had already wore a hoodie? He wants that Papyrus! Not the Papyrus who... declared his love to him by poisoning him? What happened? Did he read the false dating manual part 3.0 that was written by psychopath in love?

"Fuck," he swore under his breath as he saw a crack on his wrist. And a chaffing on his ankles because of the chain. A minute with this new side of Papyrus had already resulted him with two injuries. He wasn't sure he would still be alive if he spend a day with this new Papyrus. He had to inform Blue, or Fell to bring Paps to a mental hospital. Or maybe his SOUL had been corrupted by some sort of evil force? Fuck if he knows. He then pressed a button on the teleporter to turn it on. And then he blinked when it doesn't turn on. He punched the button again, only for it to elicit the same response. He then looked behind the machine.

Oh great. The cables apparently had been cut by some asshole. Papyrus, maybe.

"Honey~" came the sing-a-song voice. Stretch groaned, he really is not in the mood to play some dangerous game right now. He reached for his magic, only to find that his stamina is low. He groaned, what was even in the vial? He had rested a whole night and his stamina is only enough for one teleport? Not wanting to waste away the little time he had left, then sat under the wooden table. He would still be as visible as the table itself, but hey. Better than waiting for the devil himself to claim for his prize, right? He then dialed Blue. Blue picked his call immediately.

"PAPYRUS! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He heard a humming above him. That must've been Papyrus.

"crazy bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?"

"good question, actually," Stretch lead Blue's attention somewhere else, he doesn't need a scolding for his crude language in a life-threatening situation, "i am in classic's timeline,"

The humming got louder, and he heard the sound of the basement door creaking open.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" 

A shadow loomed over Stretch. It was only three counts away until he gets fucked up.

"being drugged and kidnapped,"

Their eyes met, and Stretch thought it could have been the cute Papyrus that Stretch knew if it's not for the crazy eyes.

"Tag, you're it~" Papyrus giggled.

"if you're not busy, uh, save me?" Stretch gulped. With a resounding crack, the table was split into two, the bones bolted underground and it could have pierced his body if he didn't crawl out of his 'hiding place' immediately. 

"PAPYRUS? WHAT IS HAPPEN-" Stretch would love to have lovely conversation with Blue any day. But now is not the day. Putting the phone in his pocket, he ducked as Paps swing his bone club at his skull, jumped as Paps aimed for his leg, dodged to the left to avoid stabbing injury to his chest, and then to the right- He had been too focused at dodging that he didn't see the bones jolting out from the wall behind him, it pierced through his left chest. And he choked out blood, before going limp.

"I said, you're IT!" His tone were so childish, and he even pouted. It was sickening to Stretch, as if he didn't just pierced his chest with a bone attack. Stretch's skull were lifted with a bone club. 

"aw, shucks, i lost," he would've spit out blood to Paps's face if only the strength he had were not sapped out of his body. He could hear Blue's screaming over the phone. Apparently, he forgot to end the call. His vision is getting blurrier, but seconds before he fainted, he saw Papyrus breaking his phone with a Blaster. And then Paps face leaned closer to capture the aborted kiss.

Ah fuck it, he said to himself, he felt Paps teeth clacking with his, before blacking out.


	2. someone's gonna get hurt; na na na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of flashback ; stretch gets mortified ; and a brief acts of stretch's friends on the other side

_Papyrus scrunched up his browbones._

_Sans is crying, again. What is wrong with him? He just broke one of his legs. It shouldn't hurt much, he knew because Papyrus had tested it on himself  before. The pain wasn't exciting, but the thrill he gets from the possibility of him not getting to stand and do the important things- it's an exciting kind of thrill, in a way. Thought it takes a lot of time for the bone to heal, and limping through his way to go to point A to point B was frustrating, either. Plus, he is an impatient person. So he wouldn't do that to himself again sooner._

_But the thing is, he_ needed t _o break Sans's leg. He had tried to escape again- he wasn't even trying either. After the 23th RESET, he only searched for the doorknob, not even bothering to run, when he woke up he had already hyperventilated when Papyrus greeted at him cheerfully. So, it wasn't his fault if he gets tired of his_ boring _response and pressed his foot down to his ankle._

_And there he is, chest heaving up and down, he already threw up on the floor- and he was ready to go at it again. But he didn't have enough magic to throw up. So he stays there, with his face messy with tears and vomit._

_"Why are you starting to get boring?" Papyrus asked, not to anyone but himself. The first time had been fun. Sans had tried any way to get away from him, using any means necessary to escape without hurting his brother- that is funny. Not even once, until the 10th RESET had he tried to summon his magic to attack him. Did he still felt affection toward him? Those capable of bearing emotions tends to behave out of logic. If Papyrus were to put his feet on Sans's shoes- Papyrus would've dusted the crazy person instantly. No matter if it were his brother, his father, or the sweets-seller that had given you home when you were homeless at the age of 5._

_Sans finally looked up at him, shakily, he spoke. "p-please, paps-" he coughed. Probably he the urge to vomit risen up again. But he didn't throw up. "s-stop-"_

_Papyrus's mind raced. He had felt this before- Sans had done **that** \- begging him to stop on his pathetic state, and Papyrus had done  **this** \- getting frustrated because Sans is getting boring and he continuously kicked him. Not caring about the damage he would've done. All he wanted to achieve was for the sobbing to stop, it's getting to the point where it is annoying. And he achieved just that; the sobbing had stopped because Sans had passed out afterward._

_But Papyrus had done that. And if he do that again it would get boring. So he only stared blankly at the shivering ball of mess before him._

_"What's wrong?" At the sound of unfamiliar voice, Papyrus froze. "Don't you want to continue?"_

_Papyrus summoned a bone attack to pierce the intruder, but by the time is visual get a hold of the sight where the dead monster would be- his bone appeared to be piercing nothing but air. He caught the sight of green vine disappearing into the ground, he went rigid. Vine? What kind of monster? He then turned around as quickly as possible- he thought he might've cracked his vertebrae- his thought racing with the questions: who is this? What does they want? How long had they been observing him?  And there, he saw a lone flower, its petal were bright yellow- and its appearance screams 'friendly' , 'kid', 'fun and games' at him. Papyrus thought he was about to vomit in disgust._

_"Aw, is that how you greet new people?" the flower pouted. And Papyrus thought that, maybe it is not an ordinary flower, afterall. He were sulking, as if the bone attack that could easily robbed him off of his life never existed._

_"Who are you?" Papyrus started warily, fingertips blazing with orange magic along with his left eye. Just in case the flower tries anything funny._

_"Oh, you want an introduction. Of course, how rude of me,"  The flower snickered, he then bowed his 'head'. The other leaf were put on his stem. "You can call me Flowey, it's a rather stupid name but I suppose that'll work," He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. And when he lifted his head, his hospitable expression changed to- something more of Papyrus's taste. He were suddenly faced with the eyes that were black and hollow- its slit resembling demon's eyes. His mouth were parted- showing his fang-like insides._

_"_ _It's nice to meet cha'"_

 _-_  

"it's weird," Red hummed in annoyance. And he kept on glaring at the machine as if doing so would make it work.

"What's weird?" Blue asked, agitated. Blue had called on the Tale's universe monsters after his brother had called, Classic, and Paps. But no one accepted the call. What the hell are they up to, anyway? For all Blue know his brother might be somewhere out there, dying with broken bones- Blue swore he heard the sound of it over the phone. The sound was loud and clear on Blue's ears, and it made him cringe. His brotherly instinct told him to go to his brother and tend the wound as fast as he could. But the problem is, Papy isn't even here! What kind of creature could possibly attacked him? A feral? A thing on the lab? Blue knew his brother had a knack on science. But Blue never liked getting anywhere close to the labs, it seemed to have a dangerous aura around it. He doesn't like his brother being there.

“well, see. there would be no problem if we try to come to our universe, or another universe, really. the only problem is if we try to go to the original universe,” Red punctuated his words by tapping his phalanges on the green screen. It reads the exact universe each time the green screen is swiped down. And when the screen reads 'Undertale', he then punched the red button beside the screen down, the machine whirred to life, and if it worked correctly, the person beside the lift-like machine- in this case it is Red- would be transported to the chosen destination. But he stays there. And the machine’s voice died down.

Red growled. “seems like there’s a problem with the circuit, or maybe even the timelines, let’s hope it’s not the second because it would take weeks to finally contact Ink. The guy is busy handling things everywhere,”

"Ugh!" Blue threw his hands in the air. And began pacing around.

"i'll check on the cable, or the gear- the problem could be anywhere, really," Red shrugged. He then went to fetch the tool box, gets a wrench, and put his googles on. He then began to disappear on the back of the machine.

Fell, meanwhile, only stood there- his arms crossed. He would be lying if his mind isn't racing too- he might have complicated relationship with Stretch. Sometimes Fell would scrunch up in disgust looking at his eating habit, and nag at him, sometimes he would debate with the other about simplest thing such as 'why we should put the socks on the laundry, and not to leave it- on anywhere, really'. Sometimes, Stretch would snore and lean his head on his shoulder, and Edge would let him. Edge sighed, he doesn't know. It is complicated.

But the way Blue is pacing around makes Fell _crazy_. Fell then lets out an exaggerated huff. So he told Blue the thing he himself could not do (even though he didn't show it) "Blue," Edge started, firmly. "Calm the _fuck_ down,"

“I can’t!” Blue keeps on pacing around, and then he puts his index finger on the either side of his head. He stared at the direction to where he is going so intently, as if he were focusing so hard on the task. Even though he were just pacing around back and forth. “My brother is in danger!” Blue threw his hand up in the air. “He said something about being drugged and kidnapped, but who could possibly do that to him!” He then stopped pacing, as if he had forgotten something, then he turned to Fell and pointed a finger at him. “Also, language, don’t think that I didn’t notice!” he said before he resumed his pacing.

Fell sighed, yes, yes. They knew the story already, and he doesn't need Blue to repeat it and makes Fell more worried. "Look, Blue," Fell started. It was not the time to get emotional and lose your mind. Quite the contrary, it was the time to rely on their logic and calm their nerves- not in literal way- so that they could get the best result out of this terrible incident. And Blue being worried was the last thing they needed, what he needed is all of them to come up with a precise planning. To suggest the most logical thing of what really happened to Stretch. Fell needed Blue to focus.

"Stretch is a smart guy, I'm sure he is still alive right now," He hoped. Well, if Stretch turned out to be dead Fell would come himself to the limbo, drag Stretch's soul back to his body, and then kill him for real for daring to leave him just like that. "He could figure things out by himself, now we just-" Fell stopped. What could they do at the current time, anyway? "-wait,"

The room went silent then. Blue had stopped pacing, the only sound existing in the basement is the sound of clacking which source comes at the back of the machine. 

"Do you think-" Blue started. Fell couldn't see his expression, because Blue's back were facing Fell. For all Fell know Blue's eyes could be watery, hell, he could be crying at the moment. "-that one of the Tale brothers is the culprit?" Blue's voice quivered.

Fell's heart dropped at the accusation. It seemed- impossible. They have been friends for what, now? Years? Months? They shared the same pain and the same dreams of wanting to go to the surface together. But- Fell should know better, that plastic people exist. People aren't always what they are. Fell only looked at the side then. "What makes you think that?"

Though, they would go down in shame if it turns out to be a false accusation. After all, people were quick to make assumptions.

"It's just a thought, but-" Blue stopped. Seemingly bothered by his own words. "Do you think it could be possible?"

Fell stared darkly at Blue's back, if that was the case, then-

"It could be," 

The room went dead silent then, the atmosphere were getting heavier as every second passed by. That thought bothered them, a lot. Only then when Fell didn't hear the sound of Blue's sobbing (he tended to go overemotional for the simplest thing. For instance, he would sob and bury his face on Fell's spine just because he had made the perfect taco.) that Fell realized he were wrong. He weren't crying. Blue were clenching his fist, and before Fell could stop him there was a loud thump, enough to jolt Red out of his thought that the sound of wires died down completely. 

The walls that Blue had punched cracked a bit, its soil falling down, ruining his gloves.

"If that was the case," Blue breathed out. "I will NEVER forgive them," 

And with that, Blue trotted upstairs. Fell let out a sigh, how could he be stupid? Blue weren't sobbing. He were letting out that expression the Sanses have- the hollow black eyes, with their light disappearing to nowhere. It used to scare Fell when Red did that when they were child.

"yer not gonna follow 'im?" Red said from behind the machine.

"...Fine, I'll go," Fell groaned. They knew the principle of an angry person needing their 'alone time'. But Fell should really get Blue's phalanges- which have the 99% possibility of being cracked- to get healed. If he acted like that there would be no doubt Blue would be locking himself on the bedroom, doing only-God-knows-what, possibly not minding the pain on his hand and continues to worry over the prick.

"Also, Sans?" Fell stopped at the stairs.

"huh?" Red replied, still focusing on his work. It's weird, nothing really is wrong, all is intact. But he needed to check it further.

"Don't overwork yourself," Fell said, before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Red sighed. Stopping a while to look at the wires and the tools in front of him.

At situation like this, how could he _not_ overwork himself?

-

He woke up from his daze- only to meet Pap's face.

That was weird, what were Pap doing at his room? And he were smiling widely at him too. Mumbling '5 more minutes' he turned around to bury himself with the pillow. It usually worked and muffled the voice of Paps nagging at him to wake up and do a morning jog. What's weird is that he were sleeping on Pap's room, heh, maybe they were having Papyruses sleepover? And as he moved his hand to cover his head with his pillow- and he heard clanking?

Wait, clanking?

He stood up as quickly as he's able to- and regretted his choice suddenly as the headache hit him like a truck. His eyes teared up a bit, but then he glared at Papyrus, who were standing in front of him. Remembering the events before, he then looked down, there were red spot over his hoodie- presumably his. But the marrow were dry, so then he lifted his black tank top as well to reveal that his wounds had been bandaged. Well, at least Paps had treated it. He doesn't need to worry about the wounds being a too much of an obstacle on his second attempt to run away. Stretch quickly throw the blanket away, and instead of the chain only clipping onto his one ankle, it clipped to both ankles. His wrists were getting the same treatment- there is a red light blinking at him from the chain. And then he squinted his eyes at the culprit.

"You are awake," Papyrus cheered, as he put his cheekbones on his hand. "Again!"

What kind of mental disorder did Papyrus suffer from? How could in situation like this he could be cheering? This dude is sick in the head. "papyrus what the fuc-" But then he saw stars before he even finished his sentence. The stinging pain comes later, and the shock had just sink in.

"Nu-uh!" Papyrus said, pointing his index finger- with the hand that had just backhanded him -to the ceiling. "No swearing in the house!"

Stretch only stared at the floor- as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He curled up his hands into fist. Did he just called Blueberry to save him from this horrendous creature? No matter how many had Stretch swore- Blue never punished him physically. Only mentally, by nagging at him and getting a swear jar for him- which made him lose 5 G faster. "papyrus," Stretch breathed out, not even staring at the person he's talking to. "let me go this instant," 

"Eh? Why would I?" Paps asked to one in particular, he then put his index finger in front of his mouth. As if he were considering it. "I worked so hard to get those things. Why should I remove it?" 

"because this is _not_ okay," Stretch hissed at him, his tone had gone dangerously low. Fuck with who had he befriended with all those years? "look, chaining me up after kidnapping me will never make me love you. or anyone, really. you fucking _airhead_ , now release me,"

Stretch realized it two seconds late. He then closed his eyes- expecting his other cheekbones to get backhanded. But it didn't came, Papyrus only stood there- staring at him blankly. They stayed like that for a while- no one were taking action, and Stretch thought the guy just- broke. Before- he climbed up onto the bed- the bed dipped as his knees meet contact with it. 

"what- hey, this is my private place!" Stretch protested, he took all his energy and pushed his chest away. But he doesn't budge, Papyrus, like a robot, with his hollow eyes, keep moving. Ignoring Stretch's squeak and his punches he threw at him- and Stretch ended up trapped this way.

"hey, listen to me you fucking idiot!"

"What did you just say?"

Stretch blinked as it is the first sentence Papyrus let out of his mouth during his 'weird' gaze. But all thoughts went away as he felt Papyrus's glove graze over his vertebrae. And then Papyrus only gripped at his neck, not putting any real force behind it. Stretch only stared at him, bewildered. He then tried to grip Papyrus's wrist to peel it away, but his hand doesn't even budge. Would he just...? To hell with it, if he died Papyrus wouldn't torment him further. It wouldn't be so painful anyway, getting his neck broken.

"i said that you're a bonehead," He chuckled. Before then his smile got wiped off of his face as his oxygen supply were cut off. He started punching Papyrus's wrist, to get him to stop. But to no avail. He kicked his legs- at some point he even got his knees to hit Paps's back. But the lack of oxygen sapped the strength he got out of him. He coughed, sputtered, anything to get his attention. Meanwhile his head was ringing, on his dazed haze, something wet fell over his cheekbones.

"You are wrong," Papyrus sobbed. And it only occurred to him that Paps's eyes were teary. "W-we- could be in love, someday-" Papyrus breathed out, then puts more force at his phalanges. Stretch lolled his head weakly, is that what Paps were worried about? His sentences of him will never be in love with him? Not the other sentences where he outright insulted him? Black spots were dancing on his vision, his vision at one point going to blurry- and then clear- and then blurry again. He stopped kicking then, and he thought he heard a crack at his vertebrae. He knew what his last word would be- if he was about to get put to sleep, no matter if it is for a while or forever.

"s-sans-"

And then, just like that, suddenly he got access to air. He sucked in breath as much as he could. Fuck, he didn't know breathing could be so enjoyable. He blinked the tears from his eyes, it left wet trail over his skull. As his vision got clearer, he saw Papyrus looking at a spot somewhere- and he hummed to himself. He were seemingly thinking to himself.

"Speaking of Sans, that reminds you, you haven't met him yet!" Papyrus clapped his hands together. As if he weren't just trying to choke a person to death. He ignored the fact that Stretch were still coughing, trying to ease his throat. His phalanges goes to his vertebrae- and he winced when he felt a crack there, and he saw- marrow. Papyrus came back to him, and fixed the chains. He smiled as he get a hold of the link. On further inspection, the links attached to the headboard and the floor of the bed were removed. What left is the chain on his wrist, fixating to each other. As well, as his ankle. Before he know, it, Papyrus had already attached a leash to the hook of his collar. Confused,he looked up at Papyrus who were staring to stand up.

"C'mon, I'll show you to him," Papyrus tugged at the leash to show his point. 

That's no good. Why is he so excited of showing Sans to him? How broken is Sans that Papyrus is so sure he wouldn't knock some sense at his brother and help Stretch escape? Stretch shuddered at the thought of it. He were curious, of course, it were a natural response. But then, he were calling at his brother's name really, not- Stretch shook his head. Telling Papyrus that would be no use. He didn't really... want to see his friend at his broken state. They would just be two pathetic, broken individuals, desperate for escape. "what if-" Stretch choked out. "what if i don't want to see him?"

"Oh," Papyrus turned his head at him. And then he bent down, he inched closer until his face were close- too close to Stretch's. "Are you choosing to be difficult?"

Stretch only stared at him back for a minute, his hands gripping at the sheet. If he chose not to 'obey' him would Papyrus kill him? He almost did it anyway. That way, Papyrus would not be getting any of Stretch, right? The madman would probably scream himself to sleep. Beside,if ghosts exist, Stretch would enjoy floating around seeing the monster cry.

But then he remembers, Blue, Captain 'Edgylord' Edge, and Red. And Stretch knew his brother better than anyone. He knew Blue would be locking himself up on his bedroom, his thoughts would be racing, and not even Blue himself could handle it. Because, if he didn't lock himself up like that, and have his 'alone time', Blue would get so agitated, so stressed that he could probably destroy the whole house. Stretch then stared at the hollow eyes back, that's right. Paps were just an old friend, no- he were just a person with a sick mind. He could fight him, Red would try his hardest and maybe- just maybe- he'll find a way to transport here without this machine running. Or, Stretch could sneak up on Papyrus and fix the cable himself.

For once in his life, he wanted to not give up.

"Well, what's taking you so long?" Papyrus tilted his head.

Stretch's gaze hardened. That's right, he could do this. Even  if Sans appeared to be broken, or worst, shattered. Stretch would save him, and bring him somewhere far away from his abusive, sick brother. He then stood up quickly, and then faced Papyrus. "maybe next time," Stretch snickered. And without having to be led, like a dog- Stretch goes for the door himself. 

"Oh?" Papyrus followed him, and then opened the door for him. They walked side by side then, Papyrus humming a tune, a weirdly happy tune, and he kept on smiling at him the whole time. Stretch gave him a weird look.

"Sorry it's just," Papyrus sighed happily. "I'm just so happy that you're not as boring as him,"

Stretch felt like puking. What does he think Stretch is? Some kind of game? "i have no idea what you're talking about bud," Stretch replied. Ignoring the pain on his chest and the discomfort at his neck. Fucking hell, it hurt like a bitch.

Stretch prepared his worst. It's okay, they would flee to a save place. Stretch would help Sans to go through his 'phases'. The Stars wouldn't abandon them. 

The door opened then, Stretch hears noises from the inside. And Stretch sucked in a breath, Papyrus then gestured at the doorknob, his smile never disappearing the whole time. "Well?" Papyrus asked. "Open it,"

Stretch felt like slapping him. What kind of mental person would be this excited to show an abused person like he were gesturing at him to open his present. Well, here goes nothing. Stretch opened the doorknob, and he was greeted by a dark room. Stretch blinked at Papyrus, and then Papyrus only shrugged. 

The room lit up suddenly, and Stretch's eyes widened. There, he saw something familiar to him.

His blue jacket.

He lost all his coherent thought when he saw the dust littered all around it, it was so many that the jacket doesn't seem so blue anymore. He scrambled to the side, holding onto the wall and he let out whatever he digested this morning to the floor. The disgust swallowed him up whole, and before he know it his eyes already teared up. Did Paps just-? No. He couldn't be, could he?

Through the shock, he heard Papyrus shuffling up in front of him, he then bent over. Their face were only an inches apart then. His smile seemed so unnatural, and then he goes over his shoulder and whispered to his ear:

"Sans is no more," he said in a low whisper, "And you are _his_ replacement,"

He heard the sounds of bone clacking, it took him a while to realize that he were the one who produced such sounds. 

His instinct told him to run, to get away. That this is not safe anymore, his confidence that he built up minutes ago, like a glass, got shattered into pieces. He stood up on his shaky legs- his logic threw away the fact the Papyrus had his leash- and that he couldn't really escape without a proper plan. His instinct told his leg to run, so he did just that. But before he even got to the doorway, he stumbled upon something, and he fell, face first. The pain doesn't matter, the danger mattered, so he keeps going, he only wanted to be away, away from the pile of dust that was once his friend, away from Papyrus, away from reality, but something were slithering onto his leg and it held him still. Panicking, he turned around to see what was holding him. It was... vines?

"That's no need, Flowey!" He heard Papyrus says. "I've got his leash,"

"Eh, just feel like doing it," Another voice says, "Besides, his reaction is pretty funny,"

There were voices coming up next, and he felt something wet tricked down on the back of his head. But before he could really grasp  what was happening, he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i couldnt get any of my fics done today-  
> well im glad i did


End file.
